When the World Goes Insane
by Esy the Unicorn
Summary: Join Kanda and Allen as they infiltrate Hogwarts to stop the Earl and Voldemort from their dangerously evil plans by joining Harry, Ron and Hermione. Used to belong to mochausagi, now under new ownership  ?  . Enjoy. Rated M for eventually. Yullen.


"So what exactly are you saying, Komui?" asked Allen as he looked through the files that were given to him and Kanda.

Smiling, Komui took a sip of coffee, placed his mug down, and said, "What I'm saying is that you and Kanda will infiltrate this school in order to recover the scattered pieces of Innocence. The two of you must pretend to be first-year students, and find the Innocence that is hidden there. But, no one can know of your true intentions. Any questions?"

"Yeah. How the hell will we pass as first years?" asked Kanda in a gruff tone, flipping through the files on his lap, "I mean, the baka Moyashi can pass for a first year, but what about me?"

"Eh? Shut up, Bakanda! If you don't cut that long girlie hair of yours, they might think you're a flat-chested girl!" Allen yelled at Kanda. "Besides, my question is this: what does it mean by "School of Witchcraft and Wizarding"? He asked as he looked down for reference onto the papers he held in his hand.

Smiling a wide Cheshire cat-esque grin, Komui deliberated giving a response to their questions until he was sure that he properly held a tranquilizer needle in his hands. "Well, this school is designed to manifest the powers of young children gifted with magic. As it happens to be, Innocence is a type of magic, and thus, all wielders of Innocence are technically wizards and witches. So, I've decided to send the pair of you off to Hogwarts! Have fun!" and with that, General Tiedoll and Winters grabbed the two boys from behind and held them down as Komui and Reever gave each boy tranquilizer dribbled with a certain potion.

(\_/)  
>(='.'=)<p>

The next thing that Kanda knew was that he was lying next to the Moyashi in a bed somewhere rather dumpy-looking. Groaning, he rubbed his read. He felt as if someone had hit him rather hard.

Something was wrong. He felt…strange. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it, not that he wanted to. Looking around himself, he found a white envelope on top of the files that were given to the Moyashi and him. Opening it, he found a letter from Komui, which read as follows:

_Kanda and Allen, you two have been selected to go on a long term mission. Together. Deal with it. Both of you will infiltrate the school as eleven year olds. Enclosed is more than enough money to pay for both of your tuitions and the such. Have fun, be careful, and good luck. _

_Oh, and if Kanda is reading this, and hasn't noticed yet, look down. If it's Allen, you've probably already noticed. _

_ -Komui _

Looking down, Kanda saw something that disturbed him right out of his mind. He had been chibified! Again! Looking at the Moyashi, he realized that the Moyashi had been chibified too.

Stirring from his deep slumber, Allen noticed that his fingers seemed smaller and chubby-ish. Realization hit him once he glanced at Kanda, and said, "I guess this is how we're supposed to pass as first years." Yawning, he flipped through the files again, and said, "I guess we should also go get our school stuff. But how will we get into the magical world?" Allen wondered out loud.

Noticing that Kanda was still in shock, he got up from bed, and began to change into a pair of clothes that were left on the chair next to the writing table.

"Oi, Kanda, we better go find this place where we go get our stuff. The file says it's someplace called the Leaky Cauldron. Come on, let's go."

Changing into more appropriate clothes, Kanda and Allen headed out of the dumpy-looking room and into the streets of London, ready to search for this Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley.

"It says here that we have to go to this pub called the Leaky Cauldron, and tell the bartender that we're first-years, and that we were wondering how to go into Diagon Alley." Read Allen from the attachment left inside their files.

Kanda, as always, was silent. But that didn't hinder Allen from continuing.

"Enclosed, there are also two letters from the school welcoming to their school with two lists of everything we'll need for school. I'm guessing one of these is for you." Said Allen as he handed an acceptance letter along with is list of materials. Looking down at the lists, both boys could only gawk as they read what they would need for school.

Their uniforms consisted of three sets of plain work robes (in black), one plain pointed hat (in black) for day wear, one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), one winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings). And all of their clothes had to carry name tags.

They both needed a copy of the following books:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk.

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

And they also had other equipment to buy, such as one wand, one cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), a set of glass or crystal phials, a telescope, and a set of brass scales.

"Can we really find all of this in London?" Kanda asked out loud in surprise.

Allen quietly gulped, and said, "I guess there's only one way to know." And with that, both boys set out to find this Leaky Cauldron.

(\_/)  
>(='.'=)<p>

It wasn't until an hour later that they found themselves standing in front of a tiny, grubby-looking pub. The people passing by didn't seem to notice this small and ugly embellishment to their street. Oddly enough, Kanda subconsciously knew that only he and Allen could see this eyesore. Walking forward, the two boys went inside, and up to an old bartender who was quite bald and resembled a toothless walnut. Everyone fell quiet when they saw two little boys in the pub. The bartender stopped talking to a tall spider-like woman with long greasy hair.

"Can I help you boys?" asked the old bartender. The woman that was speaking to the bartender stopped, and turned around. Blushing, Allen realized that she was a he. He had dark coal-like eyes, a permanent frown, and a hooked nose. In other words, he looked very unpleasant. He looked at Allen, and sent shivers down his spine.

Kanda was the first of the two to speak up. "We're starting our first year at Hogwarts, and we want to know how to get our school supplies." He said with a scowl, surprising the bartender.

"Oh. Well, this right here is Professor Snape, and he can show you around Diagon Alley. He's one of the teachers at the school." Said the toothy man.

Turning, both boys stared at the professor, and asked, "Well? Will you show us around?"

Sneering, the man looked into the eyes of the two boys. One pair as silver as the moon, the other as dark as the depths of the ocean.


End file.
